Insomnia
by UglyDuckling101
Summary: At the beginning, in-between the flip of a manga page, a whole moment was missed. The moment of innocence where a 12 year old boy mourns his parents. ONE-SHOT


He had been awake for an hour now. On the mahogany night stand beside the bed sat a wicker candle. The boys small restless form laid among the sea of blanket that covered the bed. It looked unnatural; out of place. The child tossed and turned for an hour more. As the clock struck twelve, the child's eyes opened, revealing deep fear-filled eyes. The dreams that plagued his mind were more than a young boy's sanity could withstand. His rationality was slipping slowly, night by night, day by day…hour by hour.

"Master Ciel."The room suddenly filled with a dim light emitting from the wicker candle. The child turned to his side, meeting a set of aged, concern filled eyes. A small grin started on the child's small, pale face.

"Tanaka." The faint voice spoke. The lean man knelt, now seeing the extent of the boy's current condition. His right eye was hidden in white bandages. The dark bruise under the child's left eye made it evident that he had not been sleeping; not for a while now.

"What keeps you from sleeping, child?" asked Tanaka, now reaching for the boy's hand. "Please, don't." Tanaka retracted his hand, slightly alarmed by this reaction. The memories and touch of that vile man still lingered in young Ciel's mind. His words, his smile, his eyes…his hands. Tanaka sighed and bowed his head. How was a child of twelve years meant to cope from such a horrifying experience? His voice held a fear; not for Tanaka, but the fear of being touched. Tanaka stood, and spoke softly,

"I'll return with a warm cup of Earl Grey tea shortly." He made his exit briskly, yet gracefully. Ciel's eyes once held the innocence of a child, as they should have. Having served the Phantomhive's for some time now, Tanaka watched Ciel grow. He watched him run and play, laugh and smile. He was but a child still. Nothing more.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found the room already occupied. A dark figure stood over the stove, and appeared to be preparing something. Sebastian. He had been here for only two days. He arrived along with Ciel's return to the mansion, not far behind the wounded child, and as loyal as a crow.

"My apologies for startling you. I found myself craving a cup of tea, but I think that someone needs it more than I." Sebastian said, turning to face Tanaka. Tanaka was unsure of how to respond. It was as if the man had a sixth sense, a way of knowing what was to happen before hand.

"I think i'll bring this to the young lord myself, if you don't mind of course," Sebastian said, grinning his customary smile. "Oh. Of course," Tanaka replied. Sebastian left the room with the tea in hand, but not before thanking the elderly man first. Tanaka watched his back as he left, the door closing but a crack behind him. Oddly enough, he trusted this strange and unfamiliar man. But why, was the question he had no answer to. The day he arrived was one Tanaka would not forget so easily.

* * *

><p>The remains of the mansion lay among the ruble. Tanaka had returned to the sight of the crime scene. Vincent and his wife's body had been found among the charred and blackened ruble of their once peaceful and loving home. However, their child was no where to be found. Some weeks later, a man wearing a butlers attire approached the Phantomhive estate. In his arms were a small bundle: a child of all things. Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent Phantomhive. Only to add to Tanaka's surprise, in a week the mansion was rebuilt and identical to the previous. That was how Tanaka would come to meet the newest butler of the new Phantomhive estate: Sebastian Michaelis.<p>

* * *

><p>There came a knock on his bedroom door. Without hesitation, or awaiting an answer, he turned the door knob and entered.<p>

"My Lord, I've brought your tea," spoke Sebastian. Approaching the much-too-large bed, he set the tea cup on the night stand. He kneeled, and then aided the young boy in sitting up. He looked as if in a daze. Ciel stared ahead, gazing at nothing in particular. He than spoke,faintly,

"Sebastian." His small lips curved into a comfortable, relaxed smile. He felt safe.

"I'm right here. As I always will, my Lord." He picked the cup of tea up again, taking it gently in his hands, being carful not to spill its hot content. Bringing the cup to Ciel's lips and tilting the fine china back ever so slightly, he drank slowly. When the cup was empty, the butler stood to make his exit, but not before being called back. Turning to face his young master, Ciel spoke,

"Tomorrow you are to write to the queen. I am to take my rightful place as the Earl of the Phantomhive estate…" he paused, "and as a dutiful Phantomhive, the queen's guard dog."

Sebastian smirked to himself. Helping Ciel back into bed, the warm tea taking its affect, he took his leave. A new spark of ambition sparked in the child's eye. Tomorrow was the start of a long journey, one that would virtually have no happy ending, yet a satisfying and fulfilling finish.

9/26/14


End file.
